All Stars Season 1
The first season of Daniel's Song Race All Stars premiered in 27 November, 2018 on SCF. Ten returnees from the previous editions completed the line-up. The promo theme for All Stars Season 1 was confirmed to be "Golden". Special photos of each contestant were taken in the promo theme photo shooting before the beginning of the season. __TOC__ Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Daniel's Song Race All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the Final. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week and the Sing-Off for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Sing-Off for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Sing-Off for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Sing-Off for your Legacy. Lipstick Choices Episodes Episode 1: "Redemption Realness" Date: 27 November 2018 – 30 November 2018 * Main Challenge: Redemption Realness: Send a song to undo your worst challenge fail. * Top Two: Andrélle and Madame Sheila * Sing-off Winner: '''Madame Sheila * '''Bottom Two: Lefteriana and Phoebe Struts * Sing-Off Category: 2010's Pop * Sing-Off Choices: "Telephone" by Beyoncé and Lady Gaga (Andrélle) and "Rolling In the Deep" by Adele (Madame) * Eliminated: Phoebe Struts * Farewell Message: "It was great even though it was quick... Keep it real" Episode 2: "Northvision Fest" Date: 30 November 2018 – 5 December 2018 *'Mini Challenge:' Reading is Fundamental *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Scarlett von Kock *'Mini Challenge Winner Advantage:' Assign the countries for the main challenge. *'Main Challenge:' Northvision Fest: Send a song from the Northvision country that was assigned to you. *'Top Two:' Lefteriana and Madame Sheila *'Sing-off Winner:' Lefteriana *'Bottom Three:' Ketaminnie Mouse, Shemalena Gomez and Tracy Martel *'Sing-Off Category:' Asian Bop *'Sing-Off Choices:' "Labyrinth" by Mondo Grosso (Lefteriana) and "Let's Study" by Moranbong Band (Madame Sheila) *'Eliminated:' Ketaminnie Mouse *'Farewell Message:' "Clearly drug testing on animals isn't in vogue anymore!" Episode 3: "Girls vs. Boys" Dates: 5 December 2018 – December 2018 *'Mini Challenge:' Destiny's Drag Child *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Andrélle and Tracy Martel *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Be one of two team captains and choose your team mates *'Main Challenge:' Girls vs. Boys: In two groups of four, send songs by girl- and boybands. *'Top Two:' *'Sing-off Winner:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Sing-Off Category:' *'Sing-Off Choices:' *'Eliminated: ' *'Farewell Message:' Trivia * Miss Piggy, the 5th place of Season 4, was originally planned to join the cast. However, due to controversy surrounding her, she was removed from the cast and replaced. Season 4 alumni Phoebe Struts, who left a week before Miss Piggy, was chosen as a replacement. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Season 1